


A Kinder Roll Of Fate

by TheOddCatLady95



Series: Remnant: The Game [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Fluff, Gen, in which Cinder is a 'done with your shit' game master, tabletop game!AU, this is my version of a 'everything is fine' au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOddCatLady95/pseuds/TheOddCatLady95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if no one actually got hurt in the season three finale? What if it all was just a game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kinder Roll Of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on Archive Of Our Own and the first RWBY fanfic I have ever posted, but not the first I've written... just the other ones are garbage that will never see the light of day. Hope you enjoy!

_“Do you believe in destiny?”_

_“Yes.”_

“… Rolled an eighteen. All right. Cinder draws back her bow, and shoots Pyrrha in the chest. Pyrrha is dead.”

“Whaaaaaaaaat!?!?”

Ruby gaped in shock. “No way! You seriously didn't! She… she can't be dead!”

For probably the fifth time in just as many minutes, Cinder rubbed her temple to ease her headache. “She's out of aura. The enemy rolled high, and then she shot Pyrrha, point blank, in the chest. She's _gone_.”

“So… I'm done playing?” Pyrrha picked up her little figurine and sighed. “I went through so many adventures though… it's a little sad to be all done.”

Cinder nodded. “That's correct. Can we get back into the game, now? Ruby did make it to the top of the tower after all, we need to see her-

A chair scraped on the ground and one of the players stood in time to interrupt Cinder. “I vote we redo these last three games, as this is clearly _prejudice_ against redheads!” 

You could see Cinder mentally count to ten behind her eyes. “Roman. You weren't supposed to be involved in this campaign anyway. You rolled lower than the Griffon, and it ate your character. And no one is crying over that. Sorry Neo.” 

The tiny brunette just clung tighter to her boyfriend in horror. Roman just sat down with a very upset 'hmph'. “You also killed Penny.”

“For the last time, _**Emerald killed Penny**_.”

“She's not here right now to answer for actions _you_ told her to do!”

“Guys, guys.” Blake raised a hand. “We probably should finish up the scene with Ruby and Cinder… before I bleed out with Yang next to me.”

Yang gives Blake a shifty look. “What's your character going to doooo?”

Blake only looked away innocently. “… Nothing… You'll find out when it's my turn again…. Probably...” 

Cinder cleared her throat to regain control of the table. “All right. Back on campaign, _please_. Cinder touches Pyrrha and Pyrrha disintegrates.”

“ _Cold_. Are you going to kill me next?!”

Cinder gave Nora a scathing look, the only surviving redhead at the table. Nora just threw up her hands. “It's a natural question!” 

“Ruby. Your turn.” 

Ruby thought for a few seconds before she grabbed her dice. “I'm going to unleash that one really cool special you said I could have!” 

“You do realize you have to roll-”

“I know. But I just saw one of my best friends get murdered, so yeah, totally makes sense.” 

The dice rattled across the table. 

“… I GOT A TWENTY!” 

Ruby squealed with excitement as she vaulted from her chair and almost touched the ceiling. Her landing wasn't as successful though, she ended up landing partway on her chair and crashing to the floor. Jaune got caught up in the excitement and Pyrrha up, twirling her around the room while she laughed. Nora copied the movement with Ren, who had almost fallen asleep since his character was unconscious, he wasn't exactly laughing as much as he was mute in terror. Roman gave double thumbs up to Ruby while Neo held her up white board which read '10/10'. Yang whooped and gave high fives to Blake and Weiss. “That's my sister! Ah yeah, kill the bitch! Sorry Cinder.”

Cinder just sighed. “Sit down, guys, you're going to wake up the other housemates. All right. The world erupts in a white flash, and everyone on the top of the tower is frozen eternally, including the dragon… and just like that, once again, you've derailed my campaign.” 

Those originally celebrating instantly calmed down to give the girl in the oversized red hoodie a dirty look. Ruby just giggled nervously and sat on her chair. “Oopsie.” 

“Haven't you learned to deal with Red's derailments yet?” Roman groaned, leaning back in his chair. 

Cinder just looked at Roman. “… If you're talking about Ruby Rose, no. I've been running _Remnant_ campaigns since middle school, and I've never had someone run campaigns off the rails like her.”

“It's cuz I'm special. Like my character.” Ruby wasn't deterred. “This doesn't mean the campaign is over though, right?”

Cinder shook her head, her old smirk returning. “No. I'm already thinking of ways to change course. Give me a week or two to rework some things.” 

“You're such a _princess_.” Roman said with a snort. Although it didn't appear Cinder even moved, Roman's chair toppled over, causing him to smack his head against the wall with a definite 'smack'. 

Pyrrha sat back down in her chair and sighed. “I'll still be allowed to come around for campaigns, correct? I'd like to watch even if I no longer play.”

“We let the human Jack o' Lantern come back, didn't we?” Yang nodded. “Hey, maybe Cinder will let us, we can have some sort of ghost-y advice from the person who could've been the Fall Maiden if _someone_ had actually rolled their perception check.”

Jaune looked like someone smacked him with a board. “Hey! I just forgot!”

“You… were trying to keep watch…” Pyrrha looked slightly bashful. Jaune just groaned and face planted against the table. 

“Knowing Cinder, you probably just would've gotten like, multiple personalities…”


End file.
